The invention relates to an arrangement for operating the horn in built-in modular steering wheels.
With built-in modular steering wheels where the airbag cover lying above the airbag unit is a constituent part of the steering wheel rim the horn activation is undertaken via horn foils or separate horn switches. Thus, from German patent DE 296 06 322 U1, an airbag cover is known having horn foils that lie between a cover cap, which is elastically deformable at least in sections and a back wall, also known as back plate, opposite the folded gas bag. Two electrically conducting foils are thereby provided opposite and spaced from one another whereby their spacing is ensured through non-conducting spacers. These are arranged at such a distance from each other that the foils can contact one another through the action of pressure between the spacers whereby the horn is activated. The pressure action is through a horn button which is fixed on an elastically deformable section of the airbag cover. A support device is provided between the back wall and the fixedly mounted airbag unit and ensures that the upper foil adjoining the cover cap need only be pressed in up to a depth predetermined by the support device in order to contact the lower foil and thus trigger the horn process.
Although the reliability of the horn with this described arrangement was able to be improved compared to other known steering wheels, with horn foils there is still a certain risk that the horn foils contact one another accidentally and thus trigger a horn signal.
Furthermore, with steering wheels where the airbag module is provided with an airbag cover mounted separately from the steering wheel, it is known to mount the airbag unit movable and to attach to a contact to the airbag unit for activating the horn. By pressing on the airbag cover, the airbag unit is displaced and the contact is thereby pressed onto the counter contact so that the horn process is triggered.
The object of the invention is to improve the horn activation in the case of built-in modular steering wheels.
With an arrangement for activating the horn in built-in modular steering wheels where the airbag cover lying above the airbag unit is a constituent part of the steering wheel rim, it is proposed, according to the invention, that the airbag unit is fixed with at least one horn contact fixed thereon to at least one section of the steering wheel which is elastically deformable in the direction of the associated counter contact. More particularly, it is proposed that the airbag unit is attached on at least one elastically deformable section of the airbag cover.
Whereas, with built-in modular steering wheels the airbag units were previously mounted fixed and thus could not be used for operating the horn, this is now possible through the displaceability of the airbag unit. The displacement of the airbag unit takes place through the action of pressure on the airbag cover which is likewise elastically deformable. The reliability of the horn activation is thereby guaranteed in the same way as in the case of a displaceable airbag unit having an airbag cover that is separate from the steering wheel.
In one embodiment, the airbag cover and the adjoining steering wheel rim have an elastically deformable plastic insert which is provided with at least one connecting part for fixing a generator support of the airbag unit whereby the plastic insert is free of covering on the side facing the airbag unit from the center of the steering wheel up to beyond the connecting part, and the connecting part is likewise free of covering. The side of the airbag cover visible on the outside and the adjoining areas of the steering wheel are, however, provided in the usual way with an enveloping cover layer. A horn contact is fixed on the generator support and is associated with a counter contact. When pressing down the airbag cover the connecting part and thus the generator support with the horn contact is likewise pressed down in the direction of the counter contact underneath.
In order to achieve a sufficient stability for the steering wheel and still allow easy operation of the horn, it is preferable if the plastic insert has reduced thickness in the area of the connecting part compared to the remaining area.
It is expedient if the connecting part at the side adjoins the steering wheel skeleton frame and can be displaced opposite same. It is further expedient to form the connecting part as a closed ring.
In a further design, for transferring forces in the case of horn activation, the generator support can be provided with a circumferential generator support edge which, at the side, adjoins the connecting part and extends between the generator support and the plastic insert whereby the connecting part has at least one bearing support for the generator support. The circumferential generator support edge is preferably injection molded onto the generator support. In the event of horn activation the generator support is activated through the generator support edge. If the folded gas bag packet adjoins the plastic insert, the generator support can also be activated by the gas bag packet when the horn is activated.
In a second embodiment, it is proposed that the airbag cover is provided with an elastically deformable plastic insert which is enclosed by an elastic cover and has at least a connecting part on which the airbag unit is fixed. Whereas, the plastic insert in the case of the first embodiment is designed opposite the airbag unit without a cover, in the second embodiment the plastic inserts is completely enclosed. The displaceability of the connecting part opposite the steering wheel skeleton frame is in this embodiment possible through the elastic deformability of the cover.
The airbag cover and the steering wheel surface preferably have a continuous polyurethane covering.
The horn contact is preferably fixed on the generator support on the side of the connecting part remote from the airbag unit.